


Ouroboros

by LaMarcheuse



Category: Naruto
Genre: ANBU - Freeform, Gen, Regrets, Violence, meurtre
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 13:28:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18917971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaMarcheuse/pseuds/LaMarcheuse
Summary: Un peu plus tôt, dans la nuit, un homme épuisé s'était effondré dans son lit pendant qu'une équipe de sauvetage pleurait l'innocence et réclamait vengeance, alimentant ainsi le cycle infini de la haine et du désespoir.





	Ouroboros

La lune, pleine, éclairait les rues de Konoha d'une lueur argentée dont la diffraction concourrait à une impression paisible, éclaboussant les murs et les arbres. Un intense sentiment de sécurité recouvrait le village comme une chape. Comme si rien ne pouvait se passer sous sa clarté.

Un peu plus tôt, dans la nuit, un homme épuisé s'était effondré dans son lit pendant qu'une équipe de sauvetage pleurait l'innocence et réclamait vengeance, alimentant ainsi le cycle infini de la haine et du désespoir. Les poings se serraient, les âmes meurtries réclamaient la gabelle de la vengeance. Le sang devrait couler. Encore. Ouroboros avait de beaux jours devant lui.

La fenêtre du salon s'ouvrit silencieusement. L'homme se laissa glisser discrètement sur le sol et posa son bandeau sur la table. Ses armes suivirent. Un vague sourire fatigué aux lèvres, pensant au soupir qu'Iruka ne manquerait pas de pousser, il rangea consciencieusement le reste de ses affaires, avant d'aller se délasser sous une douche brûlante.

Les fenêtres de la chambre étaient ouvertes, et laissaient passer un vent coulis qui s'insinuait partout. Au loin, une chouette hulula. Frissonnant, la peau plus pâle encore qu'à l'habitude, les reins ceints d'un pantalon de toile, il jeta un coup d'œil par la porte entrouverte de la chambre de son co-locataire. Son ami. Celui qui l'hébergeait, en attendant que son appartement soit reconstruit. La main sur son flanc blessé qu'il avait recousu lui-même, Kakashi grimaça. Il avait envie de le réveiller, afin de pouvoir dormir.

Iruka qui veillait, toujours sur lui, comme un frère.

La présence de Kakashi le réveilla, le sortant d'un sommeil dont il avait pourtant un besoin vital. Il fronça les sourcils en remarquant les cernes encore plus noirs que lorsqu'il était parti. Iruka remonta un peu sur son oreiller en se grattant la tête, ses cheveux ayant séché dans le lit, pendant un sommeil agité. Il fit signe à son ami de venir s'asseoir à côté de lui. L'autre homme se laissa tomber en soupirant, blême, et garda les yeux grand ouvert sur l'obscurité. Ne versant pas les larmes qu'il ne possédait plus depuis trop longtemps. Trop de ceux qu'il aimait étaient morts, par sa faute. Iruka pencha son visage sur le côté, tentant de capter son regard, et blêmit à son tour. Nul mot n'était nécessaire, il avait compris qu'ils n'en n'auraient pas plus. Que la vengeance ne pourrait être. Il détourna les yeux un court instant et se redressa sur son coude. Kakashi soupira, une main sur son œil, ce sharingan qui avait pris sa place dans l'orbite gauche pour mieux protéger ses compagnons. Le sentiment d'échec le rongeait, encore et encore. Il se plaça face à l'autre homme, leurs regards comme vissés l'un à l'autre. Ce qu'ils partageait, ces missions, les liaient l'un à l'autre plus surement que le sang ne pourrait jamais le faire. Dans un geste d'une intense amitié, Iruka passa ses doigts dans les cheveux gris encore humides et posa la dextre sur son épaule, l'étreignant.

« Tu veux rester dormir ici ? Si ça peut t'éviter les cauchemars ?

– C'est gentil, ton canapé est confortable mais je vais aller dans mon lit.

L'homme tituba jusqu'à la porte d'en face. Au-delà de l'épuisement, il s'endormit en priant pour qu'Iruka continuât à tenir les cauchemars loin de lui. Iruka qui veillait, toujours. Et qui ne dormit plus guère, guettant à travers les portes ouvertes les signes éventuels d'un de ces terribles cauchemars _._

Dans ce type de situation, revenant trop souvent il aimait à se remémorer la première fois où ils avaient travaillé ensemble.

_Trois ans auparavant._

Le jeune homme brun attendait à la porte du village tout en façonnant sa queue de cheval. Kotetsu lui envoya un sourire goguenard. La ponctualité ne semblait décidément pas être à la portée d'un des plus grands combattants de Konoha. Cependant, signe de la gravité de la situation, Kakashi n'arriva qu'avec quelques minutes de retard. Les deux hommes avaient passé une partie de la nuit à régler les divers détails de leur mission. Chez Iruka, dont le logement était infiniment plus accueillant que celui de Kakashi. Parés, ils disparurent dans une bourrasque de feuilles.

Quelques heures après, les deux ninjas s'interrompirent pour partager un repas frugal. Pressé de repartir, Kakashi observait son vis-à-vis faire chauffer patiemment de l'eau pour le thé. Sans un mot, il prit la tasse tendue et but la décoction avec un plaisir certain.

« Tu n'étais pas obligé.

– Je sais, Kakashi, mais j'aime bien finir un repas sur un thé. Vous a-t-il plu ?

– C'était agréable. Allons-y. »

Alors que le jeune homme repliait son matériel, Kakashi posa une main sur son épaule.

« Arrête de me dire vous. »

Son interlocuteur détourna le regard, gêné. L'autre homme était quasiment une légende et il se sentait chanceux à chaque fois qu'il travaillait avec lui. Il eut un vague sourire en grattant sa cicatrice, amusant par là son commensal, puis s'avança vers lui, posant sa main sur son épaule.

« Est-ce que nous y allons, capitaine ?

– En avant ! »

Les ninjas marchèrent de longues journées, de l'aube jusqu'au crépuscule, pendant près de trois semaines avant de se trouver sur place afin de récupérer un parchemin enchâssant de précieuses données. Celles-ci étaient sources d'un possible accord entre deux villages sinon ennemis du moins pas encore alliés, loin s'en fallait. Ils n'en savaient pas plus – la torture ne peut vous arracher ce que vous ignorez – si ce n'est qu'un pays tierce ne souhaitait pas que cette alliance vît le jour : l'absence de conflit signifiant une diminution de l'activité guerrière, et donc des revenus rentrant dans les caisses du pays en question. Ils avaient rendez-vous non loin de la frontière du Pays Du Son qui présentait l'indéniable avantage d'être un terrain connu des deux hommes, chacun pour des raisons différentes. Iruka qui aimait à s'y ressourcer, Kakashi qui travaillait à parfaire ses techniques sous toute condition climatique. Ce dernier s'était montré satisfait à l'annonce de la mission et surtout à propos de l'identité de son compagnon. En effet, bien que celui-ci n'eût pas l'heur de se montrer suffisamment belliciste – ou vindicatif – pour satisfaire pleinement le ninja copieur, ce dernier savait sa valeur de redoutable combattant. Et, à bien y penser, au final, Kakashi s'était pris d'une affection certaine pour le jeune homme. Il tiqua discrètement en prenant conscience de cet état de fait. Ressentir amitié ou quoi que ce soit était bien trop dangereux.

Dans la lumière grise précédant une aube incertaine, tous deux avançaient prudemment, sur le sable, sans laisser de traces, possédant une égale maîtrise de leur chakra. Le plus âgé lança un rapide regard appréciateur au plus jeune. Tout d'un coup, humant l'atmosphère, il tendit le bras, la mains grande ouverte, afin d'empêcher son compagnon d'avancer encore. Iruka fronça les sourcils, et suivit du regard la direction que l'autre homme lui indiquait. Ses yeux s'agrandirent. Le sable était souillé de sang.

Les deux ninjas se rendirent prudemment aux premières tâches de sang et creusèrent délicatement. Constatant la présence de cadavre, Iruka activa doucement son chakra, entraînant le sable dans une légère coulée d'eau. Un charnier dans lequel, reconnaissables à leurs bandeaux protecteurs, ils reconnurent leurs contacts. De nombreux autres corps, conservés par la froidure de la neige, semblaient amoncelés.

Kakashi se redressa, sourcils froncés, et observa avec attention tout autour d'eux. Sur une distance de plus d'un kilomètre, en cercle, autour d'eux, le sol était surélevés. La pente étant particulièrement douce, aucun des deux ne s'en était aperçu.

« Capitaine, c'est un charnier ?

– Hm. Et immense, qui plus est. Je ne comprends pas. Il faudra dépêcher d'autres Anbus pour remonter cette piste. Attention ! »

À cet instant, une horde guerrière tomba des arbres dans leur dos. Ils avaient parfaitement masqué leur chakra afin de les surprendre.

Kakashi et Iruka se placèrent dos à dos et combattirent férocement. Le second grimaça en sentant l'odeur des chairs fondues par le chidori de son compagnon. Devant le nombre, les deux hommes échangèrent un coup d'œil. Une technique combinée de Suiton et de Raiton leur semblèrent idéale, mais il fallait faire vite, afin que l'eau ne gelât point. L'essentiel de leurs adversaires furent ainsi électrocutés, affaiblis par leur précédent combat.

Cependant, l'un de leurs assaillants s'était montré plus rusé et mis en retrait. Du haut d'un arbre, il observait ses compagnons de faire massacrer. Il savait qu'il y perdrait la vie. Cependant, il escomptait emmener un des deux hommes dans la mort, avec lui. Une fois l'attaque combinée des ninjas de Konoha dissipée, il se laissa tomber derrière Iruka et se prépara à le décapiter alors que ce dernier était bloqué par l'autre survivant de leur troupe.

La réaction de Kakashi tint plus du réflexe vital que de la décision réfléchie. Il lança un clone raiton qui électrocuta l'un des deux hommes et s'interposa, faisant de son corps un bouclier entre Iruka et la lame et tenta d'achever l'autre ennemi, tout en accusant la dépense de chakra liée à l'usage de son clone. Profitant de sa faiblesse momentanée, l'autre échappa à son attaque et riposta, le blessant gravement juste avant qu'Iruka ne le tuât d'une lame chargée de chakra létal. L'entaille sur le flanc de Kakashi n'était pas très profonde et le froid l'empêchait de perdre trop de sang. Proche de l'évanouissement cependant, par manque de chakra, celui-ci se laissa traîner par son compagnon vers une maisonnette abandonnée.

« La blessure, ça peut aller, je cicatrise bien, mais il faut empêcher l'infection. Mais j'ai besoin de refaire mes réserves de chakra. Je vais rester là, Iruka, rentre au village, toi.

– Pas question, je n'abandonne pas mes compagnons et …

Grimaçant, il ne put en dire plus, Kakashi ayant sombré dans l'inconscience, avant que la fatigue ne l'emportât. Après avoir fait du feu, Iruka alla traîner son compagnon vers un futon afin qu'il fût mieux installé et lui ôta tant bien que mal sa veste, son pull et sa chemise de maille afin de lui prodiguer les premiers soins. Il fronça les sourcils, ce n'était pas la blessure, profonde, qui interpellait son attention, non pas, il s'y attendait. Il savait, pour avoir vu des blessures sérieuses de nombreuses fois sur de nombreux hommes. Non, c'était le lacis de cicatrices que le torse finement musclé arborait. Il y en avait bien trop. Qu'avait-il bien pu vivre ? Il posa sa main entre les pectoraux, sentant son cœur battre et soupira de soulagement et vérifia la régularité du pouls à la carotide. Inquiet, il ne put s'empêcher d'imaginer le corps de Kakashi chahuté de souffrance et grimaça avec compassion. Les deux hommes avaient souvent travaillé ensemble, et le plus jeune avait appris à apprécier son aîné taiseux à la compassion discrète même s'ils n'avaient que peu souvent agi en binôme. Il désinfecta ses blessures et le couvrit avant de s'installer près du feu, non sans avoir posé une multitude de pièges autour de la maisonnette. Le feu de cheminée ayant offert une atmosphère agréable au salon, Iruka se défit de ses vêtements pour leur ôter terre, sang et sanies diverses, puis les laisser sécher près de l'âtre.

Le lendemain, ses cheveux gris poisseux de sang, l'homme commençait à reprendre conscience. Iruka, assis à ses côtés, l'aida à boire. Fatigué, Kakashi le remercia et ils discutèrent longuement, du passé, du présent, évitant soigneusement un avenir incertain.

Ayant repris des couleurs, Kakashi se leva. Iruka leva le bras.

« Tes réserves de chakra me semblent encore basses, il vaut mieux rester un peu ici afin de te permettre de te récupérer.

– Le document ?

– Il est en lieu sûr.

– Mais encore ? »

Le jeune homme lui désigna une statuette

« Il est là. »

À cet instant, Kakashi vacilla fugacement. Il ne serait pas tombé, mais son cadet l'ayant retenu sans qu'il s'y attendît, il bascula sur le côté. Emporté par son poids, Iruka s'affala sur le futon, tout en tenant l'épaule de son compagnon. Celui-ci grimaça et se redressa sur un coude, afin de ne pas écraser le plus jeune.

Alors Iruka leva la dextre vers le masque, et le fixa d'un air interrogatif. Presque en s'excusant, il murmura.

« Ce serait le bon moment de regarder ce qu'il y a sous ce masque… »

Il laissa tomber sa main au regard assassin de son compagnon.

« Je plaisantais. »

 _Aujourd'hui_.

Iruka se leva, écouta avec attention l'absence de bruit de la chambre de son ami et se rendit dans la cuisine. Une tasse de thé à la main, grimaçant, il se remémora la traque de la veille.


End file.
